


True Feelings

by Sunwolfy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwolfy/pseuds/Sunwolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the beginning of X-Files Season 10. Mulder and Scully are no longer together. Tensions run high as they both come to grips with their current situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Feelings

It was a late night at the office. The rest of the staff had finished their workday hours ago. Only Mulder and Scully stayed behind in the basement office to complete their final reports from the previous case.  
  
Mulder had been in a somewhat broody mood ever since he and Scully re-opened the X-Files. She didn’t think much of it since she hadn’t been a part of his life for several years. Scully sighed as she put the finishing touches on her report and filed it away to be processed. “Well, that about does it for tonight. I’m pretty tired. I can’t wait to go home and relax.” she said. Mulder, who had been pacing the room like a wild animal in a cage, uttered “Must be nice to have something to look forward to.” Scully, a little taken aback by his comment, replied “And what is that supposed to mean?” His irritation grew as the conversation progressed. “It’s so nice that you’re happier now that you’ve been on your own for so long. Ever stop to think that maybe it hasn’t been that easy for some people?!” Her own irritation with Mulder’s irrational behaviour grew quickly. “Mulder, what is your fucking problem?” Still pacing, he suddenly whipped around and stared straight at Scully, both of his fists knuckles-down on the desk much like a silverback gorilla. “My problem, Scully, is that while you’ve been enjoying a great life without me in it, I’ve been in nothing but misery since you’ve been gone. Now here we are, working together again on the X-Files and you don’t even give two shits about what I’ve been going through!”  
  
Scully was never one to back down from a fight if she felt she was right. As a hard-core skeptic, she has had to fight her fair share of battles, and that included going toe-to-toe with Mulder when he got into one of his “Aliens, Scully” moods. She stood up from her chair, staring right back at him with her defiant ice-blue eyes. “You just LEFT!” he growled. “I had to!” she said, raising her voice. “I couldn’t take it anymore! You never could let go of the darkness that was haunting you. I became nothing more than a fixture in your home, all the while you were spending your time on the internet searching for answers you knew you’d never find. I’m a living, breathing woman, Mulder. I had needs that went unfulfilled for too long. That’s why I left!” “Oh, how convenient!” he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air and back down again. “It’s so much easier to just give up and move on than it is to try and work it out, isn’t it?” Scully, now truly angry, slammed her open hands hard on the desk. It stung a little, but she was too angry to care. “I tried to, Mulder! You weren’t having any of it. You were never an easy man to live with, and the only reason I stayed as long as I did was because I loved you! But I also have my limits.”  
  
Mulder made his way around the desk towards Scully, his gaze never leaving hers. “You LOVED me, as in ‘past tense’? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I never stopped loving you? That you leaving completely devastated me?”  
  
“That’s not what I meant, Mulder.”  
  
He stood steadfastly in front of Scully, the desk behind her. “Have there been others since me, Scully? Have you found solace in the arms of another man?” His eyes were wild, primal, and what she believed to be a combination of raging desire and deep sadness. She had indeed dated a few men after him, but they never went beyond a few dates or a kiss here and there. Certainly no intimacy. After so many years of being celibate, sex isn’t exactly at the forefront of your mind. Mulder moved in closer, trapping her between him and the desk. “Answer me!” he demanded. She recognized his asshole mood and refused to give in. “What I have or haven’t done is none of your fucking business!” The fire in his eyes was raging now, the sexual tension reaching its peak. “Well then, let me help you remember _‘us’_.”  
  
Suddenly, his hands grabbed her arms firmly, pulled her close, closing the gap between them, and pressed his mouth to hers. Scully, totally caught off-guard, thought for a brief second about resisting his advances, especially since he was being such an ass about it. It had been a long time since she felt this strong an attraction to any man. The idea of losing her celibacy was very appealing. Her body was already responding to his actions; her skin flushing, nerves becoming extra-sensitive, and the tell-tale wetness between her legs. She knew this was going to be a rough ride, as Mulder was being driven by very powerful emotions, but the thought of once again sharing her body with him was thrilling. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more deeply still. She opened her mouth and his tongue found hers. Scully moaned slightly as the bulge in Mulder’s pants became more prominent. He removed her blazer then his own, tossing them both unceremoniously on the floor. Without breaking the kiss, he began working the buttons on her blouse. Next, he deftly unhooked her bra, her breasts now freed. He fondled them with both hands, firmly but not so firm as to hurt her. She moaned again and ran her hands along his back. Despite wearing a button-up shirt, she could still feel powerful muscles beneath it. _I guess he got off the computer just long enough to get in a few good workouts,_ she thought to herself. He broke their kiss, took her firmly in his hands, turned her around and guided her to the desk. She bent over the desk and turned her head slightly to look back at him. He reached down to unbuckle his belt, unzip his pants, and pull them down along with his underwear. His erection sprang free, hard and large. Scully’s heart pounded in her chest. It had been a long time since her last encounter with Mulder, and she hoped she would be quick to adjust to his girth once again. She felt him hiking up her skirt and pulling her underwear down to her ankles. She could hear him breathing quite forcefully. He was still very much in emotional turmoil and she hoped he wouldn’t be too rough on her, just rough enough. He splayed one hand between her shoulder blades, a symbolic restraint. Still very much aroused, she willingly submitted to the act. He gave a quick glance to the wetness slowly dripping from her and smirked. He then lined himself up and plunged himself deep inside her. Scully gasped, then winced a bit as her body was adjusting to accommodate Mulder’s good-sized member. He paused a moment when he heard her gasp. He had no intention of hurting her, but he was still hurting emotionally, making this coupling rougher than usual. Once she recovered and her breathing was normal again, he began thrusting hard and fast. He grunted with every thrust, letting her know that he was enjoying himself. She was fully aware that he was being selfish, which was not his usual style but she still trusted him, and this was something he needed. Plus, she was still enjoying getting fucked. It had been a long time.  
  
She noticed that the coffee cup that lived on the desk had been knocked over yet again. She giggled somewhat, thinking that one day that poor little coffee cup will crash to the floor because of these activities. Just then, Mulder stopped, pulled out of her, picked her up off the desk and turned her around to look at her. When his eyes met hers, he could see the trust and the love she had for him. His hard stare softened and his hazel eyes started welling up with tears. “How could I be so selfish? What the fuck is wrong with me? Scully, I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better than this. It’s no wonder you left me.” The tears started to fall as he reached down to pull up her panties from her ankles. Scully grabbed his wrists in her hands and brought him back up. “Mulder, I love you. I always have and I always will. Maybe living together is not the best idea for us, but it doesn’t have to mean we can’t do wonderful things together the way we used to when we started.” She gently wiped away the few tears that managed to escape. With a no-nonsense tone, she said “Besides, if I remember correctly, you like to finish what you start. This might be a good thing to finish.” Her impish smile made him chuckle despite himself. “You deserve better than a random hard fucking. A woman of your caliber deserves no less than to be made love to, sweetly and thoroughly.” Her cheeks reddened at his compliment.  
  
He reached out and held her chin with his thumb and forefinger. His eyes were now filled with passion and humility. “Let’s try this again, only better this time.” he whispered. He leaned in for a gentle kiss, deepening it after about a minute or so. Scully melted under his touch. She sat on the edge of the desk while Mulder lovingly removed her open blouse and her unfastened bra. She was making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. As she pushed the material off of his broad shoulders, she relished the sensation of his strong muscles beneath her hands. The kiss seemed to grow in intensity every time another article of clothing was shed. She moaned as his hands found their way to her skirt, unzipping it and pulling it down to rest on the floor. He even managed to sneak off her shoes while dealing with the skirt. _Hmm, so really CAN multi-task_ she mused. He broke their kiss to kick off his shoes and socks. They both paused a moment to look at each other, naked. He took a deep breath and smiled, amazed at how such a beautiful and intelligent woman would so willingly share herself with him. _I won’t let her down. Never again!_ he resolved. She certainly didn’t mind what she was looking at either. He had aged well and looked like he could hold his own. Now this is how I like my Mulder she thought to herself. A sly smile crossed her face and it only served to arouse him further. He didn’t waste any time making a beeline for her breasts. Holding them gently in his hands, his thumbs stimulated the tips while his mouth went to one, and then the other. “Oh, Mulder!” Scully moaned as he sucked and fondled them. He wasn’t anywhere near done with her yet. He was just getting started.  
  
He continued to suckle one breast while his hand travelled down to the wetness between her legs. She suddenly noticed what he was up to. “Mulder, what are you…” She didn’t have time to finish her sentence before he plunged two of his fingers inside her body. “Oh! Oh God!” she gasped in ecstasy. “Hmmm, now that’s much better.” he purred. He was very pleased about how this was turning out. While still assaulting her breasts with his tongue and hand, he started thrusting inside of her with the fingers of his free hand. She was breathing heavily now, barely able to form any words at all. Her muscles began to twitch and she reached out to grab hold of his shoulders for support, digging her short fingernails into his skin. He knew she was close, very close. “So, how am I doing so far?” he teased. She was only able to manage a quick glare before losing herself in the pleasure again. “Uh huh. Just shut the fuck up and keep going. Got it.” he replied, answering his own question for her. He was now focusing only on his thrusting fingers and watching her responding to his actions. “Oh… oh… I’m… going… to…!” She threw her head back and cried out, her fingernails biting deeper into the flesh of his shoulders, almost painfully so. Her walls squeezed his fingers tightly, her juices now running down his fingers and onto the rest of his hand.  
  
As her orgasm ebbed, her head drooped and she tried to regain control over her heavy breathing. Her grip on his shoulders loosened but she still clung on. He smirked, pulled his fingers slowly out of her, then brought them to his own mouth to taste. “Mmmm. Scully, you taste even better than I remember. I think I want more.” He knelt before her, using his hands to coax her thighs open a little more. Before she even had a chance to gather her thoughts, his mouth and tongue found their way to the wet, heated core of her. “Oh! Ah!” she moaned, losing her grip on his shoulders and throwing her arms back behind her to avoid losing her balance. Five little red indentations on each shoulder stayed behind. He licked and sucked the folds of her delicate skin while drinking the juices that constantly seeped from her. She could barely hold herself upright anymore until the familiar muscle tremors started again. “That’s it, Scully. One more time.” he whispered against her skin. “Oh, Mulder!” she cried out, her muscles squeezing tightly again. A gush of hot fluid greeted his tongue and he drank deeply of her.  
  
By this time, Scully was now flat on her back on the desk, her arms having given out about halfway through her second orgasm. She panted and wondered now if she was going to get a quick break or if Mulder still had one more trick or two up his sleeve. He got up from his knees and helped get her back to a sitting position on the desk. Her hair was mussed up and she looked positively exhausted. He decided she would benefit from a short break. He put his arms around her and simply held her for a time. She returned the hug, resting her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled his neck and breathed in his musky scent. She had missed that particular scent. It was as relaxing as it was arousing.  
  
Sensing that she had regained some of her strength, he asked “Are you ready?” She nodded against his neck. “Hang on tight, Scully. We’re going for a bit of a ride.” At this, she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He tightened his hold on her, lifted her up, carried her to a wall, and pressed her against it, pinning her between it and him. His mouth found hers again and they kissed once more. Using some manoeuvering skills, he lined himself up with the wet, hot core of her and thrust himself inside. Scully gasped and moaned into his mouth. She shifted her hips slightly to adjust to his size and settled down again. He thrusted again, slowly at first but gaining a little more momentum each time. Her hands were all over him, clawing at his back, his arms, his shoulders, an expression of just how intense her pleasure was. Her cheeks, neck, and upper chest were all flushed, and beads of sweat started to form on both of their foreheads and temples. She broke their kiss to take in more air. As she leaned her head back against the wall, he took the opportunity to drag his hot mouth over the column of her throat. Her rapid breathing and her tightening, quivering muscles warned him that her orgasm was very near. He felt a tightening in his own muscles as well. He would most likely not outlast her orgasm this time. “Scully,” he whispered against her neck “I don’t think I can… hold… it… much longer.” He pumped just a little harder and more furiously to help drive her over the edge first. She cried out one last time. “Oh! OH, FOX!” Her inner muscles squeezed so strongly this time that he could no longer hold back. “Dana! DANA!” he cried out, coming inside her with great force.  
  
They both stayed there for a moment, letting the endorphins run their course. Mulder started to worry that his knees may buckle under him before he could put Scully down safely. He opted to slowly lower himself and her to the floor where he laid down first and pulled her on top of him to rest upon his chest. “How did I do?” he asked her breathlessly. She had only enough energy to give him a thumb’s up. He smiled warmly. “I can accept that.”  
  
She was already making herself comfortable for a nap, her breathing now slowed to a steady, very relaxed rhythm. He reached over, grabbed his jacket that lay on the floor nearby and draped it over her so she wouldn’t get cold. “That was amazing, Scully. You’re amazing.” A mumble was all that she could get out. He wrapped both arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
He started dozing off himself until he thought of one final thing: _Does the janitor come around to clean on Tuesday or Wednesday nights?!_


End file.
